EL HILO ROJO
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: EN LA ESTA RENCARNASION DOS ALMAS SON UNIDAS POR EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO YA QUE EN SU VIDA ANTERIOR NO PUDIERON ESTAR JUNTAS POR CAPRIÑO DEL DESTINO Y EL MISMO DESTIDO LOS BUELVE A UNIR PARA QUE ESTEN JUNTOS EN ESTA VIDA TENDRA OBTACULOS QUE SUPERAR PARA UNISE (ACExLITA)
1. Chapter 1

**notas**

 **[""]** dialogo tercera persona de Lita

"" pensamiento

— dialogo

() nota del autor

** resaltar

 **El hilo rojo del destino**

 **capitulo 1 el rencuentro**

Estaba rodeada de caos personar peleando asta la muerte Abia cuerpos caídos era una zona de guerra alrededor cuando solo ve a dos jóvenes ambos de cabello negro uno traía una camisa sin mangas azul sus pantalones debajo de la rodilla también azul y el otro solo un par de pantalones azul oscuro y el tenia dos tatuajes uno en su espalda que era un cráneo con lo que parecía ser un bigote que simulaba una sonrisa y con dos huesos cruzados como una crus y el otro en uno de sus brazos que decía * **ACSE** * ellos iban corriendo cuando el joven de la camisa azul se regresa para recoger un papel el cual se le callo ya estaba por tomarlo cuando de repente un pucho de lava iba asía el pero el otro pelinegro se puso en medio de los dos y el fue atravesando por el pucho en eso la oscuridad la traga solo viendo esa escena ver morir a ese joven que le dolía a ella verlo morir y ver la tristeza del otro pero lo mas extraño no podía ver sus rostros completo de ampos en eso es absorbida por la oscuridad por mas que gritaba no podía ser escullada en eso da un grito tan fuerte en eso despierta de esa pesadilla llorando y con problemas para respirar en cuestión de segundos fue rodeada por dos mujeres, una niña y dos lobos con cuernos.

—Lita estas bien anda respira con calma solo fue un sueño tranquila.- Mishiru alado de ella la estaba calmando.

—cálmate Lita aquí estamos tranquila.- decía Haruka preocupada.

—ya estoy bien chicas gracias por preocuparse pero ya estoy calmada no se por que ese sueño me afecta tanto pero ya estoy bien.- dijo Lita con calma y tranquila para que sus amigas y guardianes no se preocuparan en eso se levanta y dándole una sonrisa a sus amigas en eso ellas se retiran solo quedando los dos guardianes.

—Lita segura que estas bien nos distes un buen sustos.- dijo Tiger acercándose a ella.

—sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea para eso estamos para protegerte.- menciono Gray Wolf.

—jajaja lo se y me siento segura de eso ya que ustedes están para mi para todo pero dudo que puedan hacer algo con lo que sueño ya que esa pesadilla es la misma auque a veces también veo a ese señor morir no se por que siento un dolor en el corazón por la muerte de ellos dos pero los otros sueños que e tenido con ellos dos y mas son mas agradables y alegres.-decía Lita metiéndose al baño para bañarse.—y no espíen.

—queeee Lita que dices nosotros no somos capases de hacer eso no nos confundas con Artemis.- digiero los dos ya rojos por el comentario de Lita ella solo se reía por la reacción de ellos dos son muy adorables.

Cuando Lita termino de vallarse salio del baño ya vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria ya lista para ir ala escuela se peina en eso sale de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y los obentos. Cuando llega a la cocina Mishiru ya estaba picando unos ingredientes para ayudarla en eso las dos preparan el desayuno para todos en la mansión cuando ya todo esta listo guarda los dos obentos en las bolsitas que ella hizo, en eso cuando llega al comedor la mesa ya esta lista en eso se sienta para desayudar con su nueva familia. Cuando termina de desayunar salen de la mansión junto con Hotaru para ir ala escuela Tiger y Gray Wolf van con ellas

[" soy Lita Kino, tengo 17 años, voy en segundo de preparatoria, ase como casi un mese me mude con mis amigas Haruka, Mishiru y Hotaru."]

—Lita asta rato vamos Gray Wolf vámonos.- se despidió Hotaru para irse a la escuela en compañía de Gray Wolf

[" en el mismo tiepo en el que me mude con las chicas llegaron a mi vida dos estrechos lobos con cuernos que se llaman Tiger el mayor Y Gray Wolf ellos dos son mis guardianes y guías, ellos ya se han vuelto mas que eso ya los considero mis mejores amigos. "]

—buenos días Lita.- dijeron las chicas

—buenos días chicas.- ["respondí ellas seguirán siendo mis amigas y también mi familia ya que las considero como mis hermanas como a las otras no me importa que a hora ya pertenezca a las Outer Scouts yo las cuidare a ellas y a Serena que es nuestra Princesa."]

—Lita y esa cara párese que no dormiste bien otra ves esas pesaditas.- dijo Mina notando el cansancio en el rostro de su amiga.

—si no descanse en toda la noche.- respondió Lita dando un bostezo.

—Lita esos sueños te afectan mucho sueñas con ese joven bastante pero con lo que nos as contado son las pesadillas las que no te dejan dormir.- dijo Ami analizando todo.

—como no va a dormir con esas pesadillas tener la mismas siempre eso si es fuerte no se como es que soportas esos horribles sueños Lita.- dijo Serena

—yo se el porque soñar son su aguerrido, audaz y atractivo pirata como no yo quisiera soñar con alguien así todo los días.- dijo Mina ya con ojos de corazón y captando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Mina como Lita ba quererlo ver tantas beses morir.-dijo Emi

—pero Lita dice que tambien a tenido mas sueños con el los cuales navegan en el mar en un enorme barco pirata y el sin nada arriba solo con sus pantalones cortos, sus botas y su sombrero yo quisiera soñar con un hombre asi.- decia Mina ya con sangre en la naris.

—yo también.- dijo Serena captando la atención de sus amigas.

—tu ya tienes a Dariel no pidas.- dijo Mina molesta.

—chicas podemos cambiar un poco el tema por favor.- dijo Lita algo sonrojada por que sus amigas no son nada sutiles al hablar y mas si se trata de sus sueños.

—como tu digas Lita ya sea viernes hoy que Vamos hacer.-dijo Serena muy emocionada.

—siii tenemos que salir hoy a divertirnos que dicen.- animo Mina muy animada.

—no será mejor adelantar la tarea y estudiar chicas ya somos estudiantes de segundo de preparatoria.- respondió Ami

[" sin duda Ami no cambiara en nada tampoco Serena y Mina ellas tan alegres"]— yo no creo tengo planes para hoy chicas lo siento.- dijo Lita con calma.

—aaa no sean Ami estudiar y aser tarea un viernes no pero tu Lita que compromiso tienes para hoy para no salir con tus amigas dinos.-reclamo Serena un poco ofendida.

—vamos chicas no se pongan asi no puedo hacer nada y de verdad tengo que ir.- dijo Lita con una risita nerviosa por que ese par de rubias no la dejarían tranquila asta que le digieran que aria hoy.

—chicas dejen a Lita si ya tiene planes para el día de hoy tenemos que respetar su privacidad.- dijo Ami con seriedad.

En eso el profesor entra a clases y así inicia un día mas o menos tranquilo de clases pero en cada momento Serena y Mina no paraban de preguntar pero Ami la mas sensata del grupo intervenía para que no comenzaran un interrogatorio.

["ya me estaba preocupando por que las conozco bien serian capases de seguirme a donde ire ya que no les digo nada pero aun no es el momento de decirles a las chicas primero tengo que arreglar este asunto antes que empeore ya que si no lo ago se armara un caos y no seria bueno eso por eso será que lo arregle esto yo sola espero que no vengan a la escuela a recogerme sino llamarían muyo la atención como otras veces que lo asían es lo menos que quiero en este momento que bueno que les dije a Haruka y Mishiru que llegaría un poco tarde para que no se preocuparan que bueno que ya están terminando las clases hoy no iré al club de cocina para irme directamente a mi destino."]

—vamos Lita dinos a donde iras aaaaa tienes una cita con un chico guapo y no nos dices que mala eres no nos tienes confianza para contarnos.- dijo Serena llorando.

—no claro que no es eso les prometo que mañana les cuento todo si no se preocupen no es nada malo se los juro.- dijo Lita nerviosa por lo que le dijeron para calmarlas un poco.

—esta bien pero nos cuentas todo.- dijeron Mina y Serena con una miradita afilada que solo acuoso el suspiro de cansancio de Ami y Lita.

El dia termino ya que Serena y Mina ya estaban conformes por que mañana sabrían donde iría Lita ya estaban para ir a tomar sus zapatos cuando ven que todos los alumnos de la escuela no salían del edificio y se veían un tanto asustados por algo asta los profesores se veían nerviosos por esa razón ya que no permitían que nadie saliera.

—que pasa por que todos están a qui parados y no salen.- pregunto Ami con duda.

—es que hay un auto con unos sujetos sospechosos además que lucen de la mafia o de la yakusa.- respondio un alumno.

—no puede ser nos tomaran como rehenes soy demasiado joven y bonita para ser secuestrada.- dijo Mina muy dramática mente.

—hay no por que me pasa esto.["si le pedí que no pasaran a recogerme por que me asen esto lo ara apropósito"].- lita no lo estaba creyendo lo que pasaba en este momento en eso va a su casillero conde dejan sus zapatos en eso se los coloca y guarda los otros y sale del edificio pero un profesor se lo impide pero ella le dice que la están esperando dando un suspiro de cansancio en eso ase a un lado al profesor y sale del edificio dirigiéndose al automóvil ya que la esperaban dos hombres altos uno de ellos es gordo con unas gafas de armazón redonda de sol, el esta con una gran sonrisa lleva un traje beige con una camisa verde, sus zapatos rojos y en su cabeza una pañoleta de color verde, el fue el primero en saludar a Lita con aprecio dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y el mas delgado que el tiene grandes ojos con cejas marcadas, labios gruesos, su piel no muy oscura, nariz promedio, cabello largo asta los hombros peinado con rastras y su vestimenta es un traje gris con una camisa negra y zapatos negros. El también la saluda con carillo en eso le abre la puerta del auto para que Lita subiera a el en eso los dos hombres suben al auto y le dan marcha.

—nos da un gusto verte de nuevo princesita y mírate como as crecido.- dijo el hombre delgado con una gran sonrisa mientras conducía.

—gracias Yasopp-san a mi también me da gusto de verlos a los dos pero quiero saber por que pasaron por mi si le pedí a mi tío que lo vería aya ya que causaron un alboroto en la escuela no se que estarán diciendo mis compañeros ahora.- decia Lita en modo de queja.

—vamos princesita no te preocupes en lo que piensen los demás que eso no te importe siempre te lo hemos dicho que te valga un pepino lo que diga la gente.- respondió el gordo.

—si lo dicen tan censillo Lucky-san solo espero que mis amigas no se les ocurra una locura.- Lita poniendo sus manos en la cabeza por el cansancio y rogando que sus amigas no se les ocurriera una locura.

—y sobre el jefe nos pidió que la recogiéramos para que el estuviera mas tranquilo a parte también nosotros.-respondió Yasopp viendo a Lita por el retrovisor y riéndose por la cara un tanto molesta.

 **En la escuela**

Todavía en la escuela Serena, Mina y Ami salen de la escuela las tres estaban desesperadas por ver a Lita subir a un auto extraño pero Serena esta muy nerviosa las dos rubias están pensando lo peor que se le viene ala mente.

—a Lita la secuestraron unos mafiosos tenemos que ir a rescatarla y avisarle a las demás.- dijo Serena lloriqueando

—si en marcha a rescatar a Lita, Ami puedes localizarla con tu computadora.- dijo Mina nerviosa.

—que les pasa a ustedes tres que paso están muy alteradas y donde esta Lita.-pregunto Tiger intrigado por que algo le decía cuando ellas están así no se avecina nada bueno.

—es que Lita fue secuestrada por unos mafiosos.- lo dijo lloriqueando Serena.

—que como que Lita fue secuestrada tenemos que ir por ella avísenle a las otras.- dijo Tiger

—ya encontré su ubicación andando.- dijo Amy con su mini computadora de bolsillo

en eso las tres chicas y los dos canes salen corriendo asía la dirección que les indica la computadora en eso Artemis aparece en eso les cuentan lo sucedido y el se alarma subiendo a Mina. Pero no pierden el tiempo en eso se comunican con Rey y las Ouster para informarle lo sucedido para que se dirigieran al lugar del destino cuando estuvieran seguras en eso esperaron a Rey en *el crown* esperaron como unos 35 a 40 minutos a Rey cuando llego ya tenían la ubicación de Lita ya que esta en el *restaurante Baratie* se dirigieron asía aya y sélo comunicaron a las demás.

—en este momento que nos diría Luna pero que sigue desaparecida Luna te necesitamos.- pedía Serena desesperada.

—ya lleva un mes desaparecida.- indico Ami

 **En el baratie**

Solo tardaron unos 30 minutos al llegar al restaurante *Baratie* en eso es escoltada por Luck y Yasopp a la entrada la cual son recibidas por un hombre de estatura promedio, musculoso, con una muy extraña barba corta, con una ligera cabeza rapaba, viste con una filipina de cocinero azul y pantalones del mimo color, con un mandil blanco en su cintura, una cuerda atada en su cabeza y por ultimo un pañuelo rosa en su cuello. El los estaba recibiendo pero cuando ve a Lita la detiene.

—lo siento pero no puede entrar no esta vestida apropiada mente y sumando no creo que tenga el dinero para pagar.-dijo el hombre evitando que Lita siguiera avanzando.

—Patty idiota como te atreves hacer tan irrespetuoso con una dama.- se escullo la vos de un hombre el cual apareció patihando al otro era un joven de cabello rubio el cual cubría uno de sus ojos, el otro lo tenia descubierto dejando ver una ceja muy inusual de espiral y traía un uniforme escolar.

—Patty el jefe nos esta esperando especialmente a su sobrina.- dice Yasopp sorprendiendo a los dos hombres los cuales se sorprendieron al escullar eso.

—aaaa mi mas sinceras disculpas señorita no sabia eso le pido mil disculpas.- se disculpo Patty asiendo una exagerada reverencia a Lita.

—señor no haga eso no es necesario que lo haga por favor.- dijo Lita nerviosa por que causo la mirada de barias personas.

—bueno nos están esperando Sanji nos indicas por donde por favor.- pidio Locky al joven.

—claro con gusto los conduciré en especial a una hermosa dama de hermosos ojos como dos brillantes esmeraldas.- decía Sanji girando alrededor de Lita el cual fue detenido por Yasopp.

—deja de juegos muchacho, condúcenos y con cuidadito con Lita-chan entendido.- esto ultimo lo dijo Yasopp en un susurro para que Lita no lo escullara y Sanji asistió entendiéndolo.

En eso son escoltados a una zona especial del restaurante ya que es uno de los mas lujosos y elegantes de Tokio, el lugar en el que los conducía era subiendo unas escaleras muy elegantes todo el lugar ostentaba Lugo en eso llegan a una zona que dice *VIP* y los lleva a una puerta con un numero *2* la cual Sanji abre para que las tres personas entran y adentro hay una gran mesa donde ay unos cuantos hombres uno de ellos se para un hombre pelirrojo ligeramente largo que el flequillo le llega ala atura de los ojos su rostro es algo tosco mostrando algo de agresividad el, sus ojos entrecerrados y agudos en el izquierdo tiene tres cicatrices su nariz es definida, tiene una barba corta y desaliñada, su físico es muy robusto es alto, esta vestido con un traje de dos piezas de color negro con una camisa blanca de zaboyada dejando ver su torso el saco solo lo tiene colgado en los hombros, el se acerca a Lita con una gran sonrisa.

—Lita mi pequeña princesita no sabes cuando te e extrañado mirate no as cambiado nada sigues tan linda y bonita bueno as crecido un poco pero ya no sigas creciendo.- dijo el hombre dándole un fuerte abraso a Lita tanto que la levanta sumando estaba rozando su rostro con el de ella causando que su barba le raspara a Lita.

—tio Shanks ya no soy una niña pequeña para que me llames asi y tu barba me pica.- decía Lita también abrasando a su tío.—yo también te extrañe mucho y ya era hora que regresaras.

—mírate como as crecido pequeña te estas convirtiendo en toda una señorita ahora tenemos que ahuyentar a los hombre con todo el lo que tenemos.- menciono un hombre alto igual a la de Shanks, robusto, con rasgos marcados y masculinos, ojos agudos de ellos nacen dos largas arrugas diagonales que podrían ser ojeras, con una cicatriz en forma de equis en la sien izquierda, su cabello es grisáceo semilargo peinado hacia atrás y con dos aretes de perlas, viste con un traje verde Ceiba con una camisa negra y una botas marrones, el de la misma manera que los otros saluda a Lita y ella le sonríe con aprecio.

—hola Benn-san me da gusto verlo pero si asen eso gamas tendré novio.- dijo Lita causando la reacción de todos en el lugar en especial de su sobre protector Tío.

—Claro que no eres demasiado niña para tener novio aun eres mi nenita y recuerda a ese tipo que te rompió el corazón no lo permitiré que tengas novio sigues siendo mi bebita.- digo Shanks de una manera muy exagerada y molesta.

En eso todos en el lugar lo secundaron dejando a Lita un plano bajo ya que había tocado un tema muy delicado ya que su tio es muy celoso con ella y el resto de los presentes también ya que ellos se encargaron de espantar a cualquiera que séle acercara. En eso algien se acerca a Shanks para tomar la orden era el mismo joven que nos indico donde los esperaban.

—Shanks-san ya ordeno o le tomo la orden.- menciono el joven alado de Shanks con comanda en mano.

—claro Sanji pero déjame presentarte a mi pequeña y linda sobrina Lita aaa por cierto cuidadito ella no se toca te quedo en claro.- presento Shanks a Lita pero advirtiéndole en eso Sanji ve a todos y ellos tenían una cara seria y con sus manos dentro de sus sacos como sacando algo viéndolo a el.

—un gusto de conocerte Lita-swaaannnn.- dijo Sanji ya con corazones en los ojos a ver a Lita ten cerca en eso palidece al sentir una mano en el cuello de su chaqueta de su uniforme y el palidece al sentir el agarre en eso escullan unos gritos provenientes de afuera.

 **unos minutos después afuera del Baratie**

Se encontraban siete chicas, un gato blanco y dos lobos estaban planeando un plan de cómo entrarían. Mina ya estaba desesperada y opto en que ella usara su compacto de transformación y serena su pluma para trasformarse, pero Haruka no le pareció buena idea sumando el resto no tenían esos artículos para trasformarse y lo desecho rápido sumando que no seria buena idea que ellas dos entraran solas si algo saliera mal. En eso mejor opto en que entrarían todas al restaurante como clientas y fue lo que hicieron.

—buenas tardes mesa para dos caballero.- dijo Patty asiendo una reverencia.

—no para 7 pero quedamos con alguien quien ya esta aquí.-respondió Haruka

—aaaa si el nombre de esa persona es quien reservo con justo las acomodo cerca si hay mesas disponibles.- dijo Patty esperando que le dieran el nombre para revisarlo si esta registrado.

—de ello no creo que este si nos permite la buscaremos.- menciono Haruka pasando de largo pero siendo detenida por Patty.

—quita tu mano de enzima de mi o sino no sabes lo que te pasara.- advirtió Haruka pero como no la soltó en eso deriva a Patty con gran facilidad.

En eso se armo un conflicto entre los meseros del Baratie y Haruka ya que ella empezó a pelear con cada uno de ellos y Mishiru la respaldaba junto las demás pero, Tiger y Gray Wolf se encargaban de que Serena no saliera herida. Con tanto escándalo el resto de los comensales se preocuparon y mas cuando Mina dijo de en donde tenían a su amiga escondida. El la discusión fue tan fuerte ya que las chicas estaban gritando tan fuerte que sus gritos se escullaron asta la cocina y en las salas *vip* que los que estaban adentro se asomaron para ver por que el escándalo y en un momento de distracción Artemis se escabullo a buscar a Lita por el restaurante y no la encontró pero en eso ve unas escaleras que dice *área vip* en eso las sube y ve que algunas puertas se abren y en eso esculla la vos de Lita y va asía esa puerta encontrándose con unos hombres muy peligrosos que se espanta pero en eso ve a Lita.

—Artemis que ases tu a qui.- en eso Lita va asía el y el brinca a sus brazos.

—vinimos a rescat.- respondió Artemis pero fue interrumpido por Shanks.

—hija y ese gato blanco.- dijo Shanks acercándose a Lita y acariciando la cabeza de Artemis pero el lo muerde.

—no Artemis es mi tio suéltalo espera esos gritos son de las chicas que alboroto están armando.- dijo Lita saliendo corriendo del lugar en eso Shanks y el resto la siguen

al llegar Lita a la entrada be a los meseros peleando con Haruka y Mishiru el resto de las chicas estaban defendiéndose de los meseros que trataban de sacarlas. Cuando Lita ve eso detiene a Patty y lo derriba ya que estaba por pegarle a Haruka.

—chicas que es todo este alboroto.- dijo Lita tratando de calmar todo.

—Lita atrás de mi venimos a rescatarte.- dijo Mishiru poniendo a Lita detrás suyo.

—rescatarla de quien.- dijo Shanks sorprendiendo a todas ya que en eso el resto tomaron a Lita para resguardarla.

—tu debes ser el causante de esto tu maldito secu.- respondió Haruka muy molesta pero en eso es interrumpidas.

—chicas esperen el es mi tío y sus guardaespaldas.- dijo Lita ya alarmada por el alboroto.

Fin del capitulo 1

Nota hola a todos ya les traogo el primer capitulo de la continuación del "trueno y el fuego" espero que sea de su agrado ya que lo tenia planeado cuando inicie la otra historia la idea era escribir esta cuando terminara la otra pero como ciertos detalles se me iban mejor preferí empezar de una ves solo les diré que Lita tendrá sueños de su vida pasada los cuales despertaron después de la derrota de caos y Ace también los tendrá asi abra la conexión entre ellos, y sobre Shanks a qui se demostrara como es de celoso y sobre protector con Lita pero el no será el único todos los que trabajan desde el inicio cuidaran a lita bastante. Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo


	2. Chapter 2 CONOSIENDO AL TIO

Aclaración

Seme olvido comentar que en esta historia continua en la línea cronológica de sailor moon de los 90 ya que para mi me impacto mas sumando que ahí cosas que me gustan y personaje a los cuales incluiré los cuales en el manga están muertos o no existen pero incluiré detalles del manga los cuales son importante y del pasado are el cambia en esta Lita si le teme a los aviones cosa que en este pasado Lita le da su boleto de avión a Serena donde se revela las identidades de las chicas pero Serena si llega tarde y todo lo que paso en ese capitulo si ocurrí mas adelante explicare ese detalle y solver el manga de one piece no e leído todo por eso les pediría su ayuda.

 **Capitulo 2 conosiendo al tio**

En eso todos los presentes están en estado de shok por lo revelado pero la sorpresa se las llevaron las chicas y los 3 animales que están muy sorprendidos por la información reveladas en eso están viendo al hombre pelirrojo que esta enfrente suyo y los sujetos que están a su lado todos ellos Lucian amenazantes y peligrosos para la vista de las chicas.

—¡ **qqquuueeeeeee tu tioooooooo!.-** afirmaron todas muy sorprendida esperando una contestación de su amiga pero no fue asi **.**

—si soy su tío princesita esta lindas niñas son tus amigas de las que tantos me as contado.- respondió Shanks con una enorme sonrisa muy característica por parte de el.

—quuuueeeee no puede ser usted no luce como un tío tiene mas la pinta de un líder de la mafia aléjese de Lita.- decía Mina muy alocada pero asustada por el acercamiento de Shanks.

Pero en eso Ami se lo queda viendo fijamente como pensando que ya lo avia visto en otro lado su cara cele asía conocida pero no savia en donde pero también nota a los otros sujetos y también sus rostros cele asían conocidos asta que recordó algo que paso un día en el antiguo departamento de Lita cuando se reunieron a estudiar.

 **Flashback**

—aaa que aburrimiento Ami ay que descansar ya no puedo mas.- decía Serena lloriqueando ya que estaba cansada de los estudios.

—si Ami ya es suficiente déjanos descansar un poco.-dijo Mina también un poco cansada.

—esta bien solo unos 10 minutos solo eso.- acepto Ami y que sino estarían conformes.

En eso las dos rubias se pararon a estirarse un poco cuando Mina ve un manga en un mueble y lo toma para leerlo pero también Serena lo quiere leer pero en eso notan una fotografía de una pareja joven una mujer idéntica a Lita peinada en una trenza y de un hombre cabello negro cemi largo algo fornido ambos con una gran sonrisa. Pero alado de esa foto avía otra de un hombre con un cabello pelirrojo muy llamativo el traía una camisa casi abierta y una chamarra de cuero negro y cargando a una niña de cabello castaño, de ojos verdes que bestia un chort corto café y una playera verde con girasoles el la traía cargando en sus hombros ambos sonreían. Pero en eso notan un albun fotográfico detrás de las fotos en eso lo toman y se acercan a Lita.

—Lita quien es este hombre pelirrojo.- pregunto Mina muy curiosa.

—es mi tio Shanks.- con una sonrisa respondió Lita al referirse de el.

—y la niña eres tu verdad.- dijo Serena

en eso empezaron a ver el Albun fotográfico de Lita ya que estaba repleto de fotos de ese hombre pelirrojo, de otros conviviendo con Lita y unas cuantas con sus padres pero en todas Lita se mostraba feliz al igual que el resto de las fotografías pero las que salían mas era su tío y tres hombres mas además de un niño con una nariz muy larga.

—pero Lita hay mas fotos que sale tu tio que tus padres y el es hermano de uno de tus padres.- pregunto Rey percatándose del detalle.

—bueno algunas de esas fotos las que salen mis papas fueron tomadas antes que ellos murieran y las otras fueron después de su muerte es por eso que ay mas fotos de mi tío y de los que trabajan para el.- respondió Lita un poco triste pero con cariño.—y mi tío solo fue el mejor amigo de mi Papá ya que ellos eran tan cercanos yo le decía tío pero para mi es como un segundo padre ya que el cuido de mi cuando mis padres murieron y lo quiero bastante.

En eso todas siguen viendo las fotos asta que encuentran una en la que el aparéese con una barba desarreglada y sin afeitar ya que en todas esta sin bamba, todas la ven con curiosidad asta que Lita les dice que esa es su favorita y tiene una copia de esa en un porta retratos en su cuarto ya que confiesa que le gusta ver mas a su tío con esa apariencia ya que refleja mas como es el. Una persona tranquila y despreocupadas, pero ellas les cuenta todo los hermosos momentos que paso con su tio viviendo con el y todo lo que el la cuido y la educo. Las chicas vieron que el es alguien muy importante para ella.

Fin del flashback

—aaaaa ellos son los de las fotos que vimos en casa de Lita es su tío Shanks.- afirmo Ami ya reconociéndolo de las fotos en especial aquella que el sale con la barba desarreglada.

En eso todas lo ven con detalle y lo reconocen de inmediato. Pero en eso Haruka lo sigue viendo desconfiada a Shanks y al resto ya estaba por hacer algo cuando Mishiru la detiene por que también recuerda haberlo visto en las fotos ya que esta una en la mesita de noche del cuarto de Lita y se lo dice a Haruka en eso ella también lo reconoce.

—discúlpenos por este alboroto señor no fue nuestra intención Acer este escándalo.-se disculparon todas justo a tiempo cuando llega un hombre

—se puede saber que es este escándalo que tienen en mi restaurante.- dijo un hombre de avanzada edad con cabello rubio, su bigote trenzado y con una vestimenta de una filipina de chef, con una pañoleta azul atada alrededor de su hombros, pantalón negro, y un gorro de chef muy alto.

—disculpa por el alboroto chef Zeff es que hubo una confusión pero ya se resolvió yo pago todos los daños causados.- respondió Shanks llevando la atención de las chicas.—niñas por que no nos acompañan a comer así podemos platicar con calma.

—es que.- todas no sabían que responder.

—no aceptare una negativa por parte de las amigas de Lita vamos yo les invito.- le dijo Shanks con una gran sonrisa asiendo que todas se sorprendan.

—bueno si así lo dice yo acepto gustosa la invitación.- dijo Serena ya muy quitada de la pena y recibiendo las miradas de reprimenda por parte de las demás que ya le iban a llamar la atención.

—tu debes ser la pequeña Serena no si que tiene mucha confianza Niña.- le dijo Shanks acercándose a ella y dándole una palmaditas en la cabeza provocando que Serena se sonroje y todas se sorprendan.

—como sabe mi nombre.- dijo Serena sorprendida

—Lita me hablo de todas ustedes bueno no perdamos el tiempo vamos a comer algo Zeff solo mándame la cuenta de los daños.- dijo Shanks con tranquilidad y Zeff solo asistió, en eso las chicas los siguen Lita iba alado de su tío ya estaban por no dejar entrar al Tiger, Gray Wolf y a Artemis pero Shanks les dijo que les dejara.

En eso todos ya estaban en la área VIP y todas sentadas y sorprendidas de lo lujoso que era el lugar. En eso Shanks esta pidiendo la orden para todos los que están presentes en eso ve que todas están demasiadas calladas y se les hizo raro ya que por lo que el sabia por lo que Lita le contó es que son muy parlanchinas pero en eso nota a los dos grandes perros los cuales están a un lado de Lita cada uno a un costado.

—bueno niñas quiten esa caras.- dijo Shanks llamando la atención de ellas.

—chicas déjenme presentarles mas apropiadamente a mi Tio Shanks Akagami.- lo presento Lita a sus amigas las cuales se pararon de inmediato y hacer una reverencia.- y ellos son Benn Beckman, Yasopp y Lucky Roo ellos son los mas cercanos y de confianza de mi tío.- las chicas también les ase una reverencia a ellos en eso Lita Sige presentándolas al resto y todos ellos las saluda a ellas con respeto.

—aaaaaa donde están nuestros modales Akagami-san- digo Ami con pena.

—no necesito presentaciones pequeña tu Devesa ser Ami Mizuno una niña callada, inteligente, tímida con un buen corazón te preocupas por tus semejantes y deseas ser Doctor.- respondió Shanks sorprendiendo a todas.— la pequeña de las colitas es Serena Tsukino eres muy alegre, jovial, con mucha confianza en ti misma ases lo que sea para ver feliz a tus amigas auque eso te meta en problemas con ellas, la del mocho rojo eres Minako Aino pero te gusta mas que te digan Mina eres igual que Serena de carácter pero eres mas atrevida y hiperactiva un poco loquita e impulsiva al hacer tus cosas al lograr tus objetivos y deseas convertirte en una actriz famosa y estoy seguro que lo lograras alguien que luche asi estoy seguro que lo lograras esfuérzate. Tu eres Rei Hino pequeña muy temperamental pero con un gran corazón de oro con un carácter fuerte aguerrido eso te llevara a muy legos.- en eso todas estaban sorprendidas pero un poco molestas Rey reclamándole a Lita por lo de temperamental y Mina por lo de loca pero eso solo provoco que todos se carcajearan por como las chicas están actuando asta que Michiru les dice que las describió tal como son.—niñas cálmese no es para tanto una Mujer con fuerte carácter y energéticas no es fácil que un hombre las domine mas bien ustedes serán quienes los controlen y una cosa hay hombres que esas cualidades se les ase atractiva.- Con eso todas se calmaron ya ruborizadas por lo dicho.

—Akagami-san como sabe todo eso de nosotras.- pregunto Ami apenada.

—bueno por todo lo que me a contado Lita y sumando tan solo observándolas lo tengo claro Ami-chan.- respondo Shanks tomando un trago de su baso.

—baaa eso es pura patrañas usted no me convence en nada y no me agrada.- dijo Haruka molesta.— si tanto se preocupa por Lita porque la abandono a qui en Japón y usted se fue al extranjero.

—jajajajaja tu debes ser Haruka Tenou si que eres aguerrida niña ay pocas mujeres como tu que se enfrente a un hombre de tu por tu eso me agrada pequeña y Lita nunca estuvo sola Akane estaba con ella la iba a supervisar siempre para ver como estaba sumando Mi novia Makino también iba a verla además deje a unos de mis guarda espaldas para que la cuidaran de legos, a parte a Lita le da un miedo a los aviones motivo por la que no pudo ir con migo por que lo intente pero le dio un ataque de pánico solo al entrar al aeropuerto, me explico Haruka-chan.- explico Shanks pero en eso todas están sorprendidas y asustadas de cómo el se refirió a Haruka.

—vamos Haruka cálmate no es para tanto disculpe a Haruka es que no le agrada los Hombres y mas si son apuestos.- menciono Mishiru provocando que todos emitieran una fuerte carcajada rompiendo el silencio que avía y las chicas por igual.

—tu debes ser Mishiru Kaiou una chica con grandes talentos artísticos muy sofisticada y elegante igual que Haruka las dos son muy elegantes que se complementan una a la otra.-con eso Shanks si que provoco las risitas de las chicas ya que ellas dos estaban como tomates.—y tu pequeñita eres Hotaru Tomoe o me equivoco pero estaba seguro que tenias mas edad si tu papá es Soichi Tomoe.- dijo Shanks causando el nerviosismos de todas las chicas por lo dicho.

—aaaa no claro que no Hotaru solo tiene 12 años Akagami-san dijo Mishiru tratando de sonar tranquila.

—bueno tal vez me estoy confundiendo no se pero niñas solo una cosa no me llamen de esa manera de Akagami-san no me gusta tanto protocola y no me agrada solo ustedes me pueden llamar Tío solo por que son las amigas de Lita y me siento muy contento de que las tenga a ustedes como amigas y tranquilo por que me demostraron lo tanto que la quieren hacer todo ese alboroto para procurar la seguridad de ella eso habla bien de ustedes eso me agrada y por favor siéntanse cómodas en llamarme tío por favor.- les dijo Shanks con toda tranquiladas.

—pero no podemos seria una falta de respeto hacía usted Akagami-san- dijo Rey y Ami

—ellas tiene razón seria una falta de respeto hacía usted si lo asemos.- aclaro Mishiru

—aaa por favor Ami-chan no me agrada mucho el protocolo además ustedes me agradan y son las mejores amigas de Lita se los pido.- insistio Shanks

—chicas no se sientan incomodas por eso solo díganle así a mi tío ya que el se los permite ya que al único que le dice así es Usopp-chan.- resalto Lita para que ellas tuvieran mas confianza.

—esta bien Tío Shanks y gracias por invitarnos a comer.- dijo Serena con confianza y su sonoriza.

—bueno espero conocer a los 5 que faltan.- dijo Shanks ya tranquilo.

—uno de ellos deber ser mi querido Dariel.- dijo Serena captando la atención de todos.—el cual nunca me a traído a un lugar así

—¿el es tu novio Serena-chan no estas muy chiquita para tener novio?.- menciono Shanks.

—si es mi novio pero no ya tengo 17 pero los otros quienes serán.- respondió Serena afirmando la pregunta.

—Lita no son Yaten, Seiya y Taiki Kou.- comento Mina captando la atención de todos y en ese instante tocan la puerta y le permiten la entrada era Sanji con otros meseros que Traian los alimentos el ya estaba cambiado de ropa ya que el traía un traje negro con camisa Azul y corbata negra.

—con su permiso Akagami-san a qui estan sus alimentos disculpen la tardanza.- dijo Sanji cuando coloca todos los platos en la mesa ve a las chicas ya con ojos en corazón y girando alrededor de la mesa provocando las risitas de todas con excepción de Haruka que lo ve de mala gana.—permítame mi lady.- al tratar de colocar la servilleta a Lita pero en eso Haruka le arroja un cuchillo el cual apenas lo esquivo pero no las mordidas de Tiger y Gray Wolf los cuales lo derivaron acto que dejo sorprendidos a los presentes.

—mas te vele que mantengas tus Manos alegadas de Lita y de las demás sino yo misma te las cortare me escuchasteis idiota.-amenazo Haruka ya de pie en su asiento.

—ya me agradas mas Haruka-chan si mantienes a los sujetos legos de mi niña estaré mas tranquilo y mira asta el cuchillo quedo enterrado en la pared Sanji tuviste suerte en moverte sino ya estarías muerto.- decía Shanks con confianza y viendo como lo tenían sometido los dos enormes perros que estaban alado de Lita.—ya me siento mas seguro y tranquilo de que ningún sujeto se acercara a Lita con Haruka como amiga y este par de peludos cuidándola.

—Tiger, Gray Wolf suéltenlo lo están lastimando.- pidió Lita ellos a muy regañadientes lo soltaron pero aun así viéndolo con seriedad y gruñéndole.—disculpe la actitud de Haruka y de Tiger y Gray Wolf.

—si ellos se pasan de protectores no te hicieron mucho daño y Tiger, Gray Wolf miren lo que hicieron.- dijo Mina ya estaba por decir mas cuando alguien hablo.

—Sanji una cosa mas y recuerda mi sobrina no se toca y tampoco sus amigas me has entendido.- aclaro Shanks seriamente justo en ese instante alguien entra y le da un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de Sanji.

—idiota cuando aprenderás a respetar y a seguir una petición si te dicen alega tus manos las alegas.- decía Zeff tomándolo del saco y sacándolo del cuarto Vip.—Shanks disculpa por lo de mi aprendiz se vuelve loco al ver a una chica bonita.

—pero viejo yo los estoy atendiendo.- reclamo Sanji abriendo la puerta.

—yo me are cargo y será mejor que te vallas.- lo decía Zeff arrojándole 3 cuchillos de cocina los cuales se encajaron en la puerta cuando Sanji la cerro ya que se enterraron por la mitad en la puerta sorprendiendo a las chicas y Mina abraso a Lita por la sorpresa.—bueno espero que todo sea de su agrado pero que es eso quien hizo eso-. Sacando el cuchillo de mesa enterrado en la pared.

—fue Haruka-chan Zeff pero que suerte tubo Sanji de esquivarlo sino estaría en su cabeza.- dijo Shanks riéndose junto con Zeff

—tio no le veo la gracia en esto y tu Haruka no desvistes de lanzarle un cuchillo podrías haberlo matado.- dijo Lita alarmada.

—no te preocupes por Sanji solo por un cuchillo de mesa el a esquivado cosas peores y tu niña me agrada a un hombre le costara para que se complementen con tigo.- con esto lo que dijo Zeff provoco las risitas de las chicas y las carcajadas de los demás que están sentados en la mesa.— dije algo que es gracioso

—no Zeff es que no ay un hombre que complemente con Haruka-chan y no creo que aiga por que ya tiene alguien quien complementa con ella verdad Mishiru-chan.- dijo Shanks.

Con esto las chicas daban pequeñas risitas por como se refirió Shanks a si a Haruta y Mishiru ya que ellas estaban tan rojas como un tomate y mas que nunca las vieron de esa manera ya que Haruka quería protestar pero no sabia que decir pero no le salía nada ni un insulto casa que a las demás se sorprendieron.

—es la primera ves que veo que Haruka se quedo sin comentarios y mas negativos si con Seiya y sus hermanos no los podía ver ni en pintura.- comente Serena causando las miradas de todos hacía ella y luego posándolas en Haruka cosa que la sonrojo mas.

—cabeza de bombón deja de dar comentarios asi ya que el no me agradaba.- respondió Haruka.

—Haruka a ti no te agradan los hombre eres muy sutil al ahuyentar a los admiradores de Mishiru y no dejas que Hotaru tenga amigos.- comento Lita que provoco todos rieran en carcajadas.

—que Hotaru no tiene amigos barones Haruka no crees que eres muy exageraba tomando ese papel de Papá para Hotaru-chan.- menciono Mina.

Todos disfrutaron de los alimentos se ordenaron y del postre estaba delicioso cosa que Serena disfruto y no paraba de comer todo lo que había y cuidando de que no Serena no se volviera a equivocar de bebida ya que fue un poco vergonzoso y todas se preocuparon cuando serena se embriago en esa fiesta por que se equivoco de bebida. Cosa que Serena ya estaba por tomar una pero en eso Ami se da cuenta y se la quita casa que no paso de saspersivida por todos. En eso les contaron el pequeño incidente de confusión de bebida cosa que todos se rieron y les digieran que no tenían alcohol ni una de ellas que podían tomarlas ya que las pidieron para ellas. Asi estuvo asta que pidieron la cuenta ya estaban por retirarse ya todas estaban tranquilas pero lo que les dio un poco de miedo pero para Lita le dio un gusto es ver a Haruka convivir bien con su tio Shanks ya que al principio ella no paresia agradarle y mas el digo que era un admirador de ella por ser una famosa corredora de autos de carrera pero también de motos y la animo a que ganara su siguiente carrera.

—mi niña por que nunca Benites cuando fui a pagar la cuenta abierta que abrí para ti.- pregunto Shankas causando las miradas de todas

—no que ria dar muchas molestias tio y mas gastos innecesarios ya que el lugar es muy caro no le vi necesario y yo se cocinar bien.- contesto Lita tranquila pero un poco apenada.

—pero no te preocupes por eso deja que yo me preocupe por eso podias traer a tus amigas a comer.- afirmo Shanks

—jefe recuerde que a Lita-chan no le gusta alardear sus amigas podian pensar que esta presumiendo la pequeña no es así.- comento Benn caisando las miradas de las chicas

—si Lita no es asi.- afirmo Ami

—si ubiera sido Serena estaria presumiendo.- contesto Rey

—no es asi y mejor cállate que tu comprantes 5 libros del Pegaso y la luna para presumir cuando le pedimos su autógrafo a la amiga de Lita.- respondió Serena molesta.-Rey tonta

—que como me dijiste Serena atarantada.- en eso las dos empezaron su típica pelea de miradas y enseñando la lengua una ala otra

—bueno niñas si que ustedes dos son mejores amigas ya que discuten mucho bueno asta la próxima espero verlas pronto niñas Lita por que no te quedas hoy en casa asi platicamos mas.- dijo Shanks

—si Lita ve con tu tío ya que Haruka y yo tenemos que resolver un asunto.- eso lo dijo Mishiru tomando el brazo de Haruka de una manera que todas lo entendieron rápido.

—esta bien pero Hotaru viene con migo así tienen la casa para ustedes dos no ay problema verdad tío que Hotaru venga.-respondió rápido Lita tomando a Hotaru y tapándole los ojos

—bueno esta bien asta mañana entonces adiós chicas y tio.- dijo Mishiru dando media vuelta junto con Haruka

—a dios chicas asta luego Tio.- se despidió Haruka siendo jalada por Mishiru.—Mishiru se mas delicada me lastimas.

—lo seré cuando estemos asolas ya que tenemos toda la casa para nosotras podemos hacer lo que queramos.- respondió Mishiru

—niñas las escullamos claramente.- dijo Shanks asiendo que las dos se volteen todas rojas en eso asisten y aprietan el paso.

—quien entiende a los adultos Mishiru le enseña artes, Setsuna estudios, Haruka es la que la consiente tu Lita a cocinar y la cuidas cuando ellas dos están así.- comento Mina

—si ya que ay beses que bienes a nuestras casas adormir con Hotaru.- dijo Rey.

—si que bueno que te mudasteis a ya pero eso es una pequeñez ya que eres una buena influencia para Hotaru.- dijo Ami

—si ya que Lita es como mi otra mamá es muy cariñosa conmigo y me enseña muchas cosas.- digo Hotaru abrasandola

—si pero Lita eso es bueno que la cuides ya que ellas dos siempre hablan en doble sentido pero son tan ruidosas al hacer.- estaba ablando Mina cuando es callada

—Mina ya deja de hablar de eso es la vida privada de Haruka y Mishiru y prefiero que tengan su privacidad.- respondió Lita ya tapándole los oídos a Hotaru.

—que niñas pero si ahi que respetar la privacidad de las personas y ases bien en hacer eso pero ahora llega a la casa llámame y te paso a recoger o avisa que visa que bienes en camino bueno asta luego niñas me dio gusto conocerla pórtense bien.- se despide Shanks en eso toma a Lita por los hombros y la consume al auto que ya esta esperando.

En eso todas se despiden y se van rumbo a sus casas cada una Ami ya no pudo ir a sus clases de cursos extra pero no le importo faltar ese dia ya que valió la pena no ir a si conoció al tio de su amiga Lita. Rey se dirigio al templo sorprendida ya que se dio cuenta que no debe juzgar a una persona por su apariencia ya como dice el dicho "no juzgar a un libro por su portada" y eso encajaba en Shanks lucirá muy amenazante pero es un hombre muy agradable. con Mina iba con Artemis también platicando del tio de su amiga le agrado pero a ella le importo mas el joven mesero con el nombre de Sanji ya que le pareció muy guapo para su gusto pero Artemis ya tenia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que Mina no tiene remedio y mas cuando comento que pensaba que el Shanks era un hombre muy atractivo cosa que Artemis reprendió a Mina diciéndole que se sacara esa idea de la cabeza. Cuando Serena llego a su casa fue recibida por sus padres.

—serena que bueno que llegasteis como estuvo tu dia hija.- pregunto la madre de serena

—bien mamá Ikuko fue un dia muy entretenido sumando que conocimos al tio de Lita.- contesto Serena

—que a su tio espero que te ayas comportado y no ayas ello nada imprudente.- respondió mamá Ikuko ya seria con los dos brazos en jarra y viendo seriamente a su hija.

—no mamá bueno con la pequeña ecepsion que las chicas y yo hicimos un desastre en el restaurante Baratie por que pensamos que avían secuestrado a Lita seguimos la sellas de la posición de su celular.- respondió Serena ya con miedo por como reaccionaria su madre

—que hicieron que pero Serena que imprudente eres.- respondió Ikuko ya molesta

—querida deja que Serena termine de hablar pero si fue demasiado imprudente eso qui hicieron.- respondió su padre.

—si papá pero con la escusa es que los que recogieron a Lita Lucian como mafiosos pero son muy agradables al igual que su tío.- respondió Serena en eso ella les cuenta todo lo sucedido a sus padres de lo buena persona que es el tío de Lita un hombre muy agradable los padres de Serena se sorprendieron de que el tio de Lita no se aya molestado por lo sucedido y que lo confundieran con un mafiosos pero mayor fue la sorpresa mas para el padre de Serena fue el nombre del tio de Lita que era "Akagami Shanks" ya que era uno de los mejores empresarios de Japón y de los que tiene contratos en el extranjero en eso Serena se sorprende mas.

—serena no sabias eso.- pregunto Kenji .— el tio de Lita no es cualquiera debes ser muy respetuosa con el.

—si papá con razón llevo a Lita a comer en el Baratie y nos invito a todas a comer sumando que le abrio una cuenta para que ella fuera las beses que quisiera.- dijo Serena causando que sus dos padres la reprendieran.

Ya en su cuarto Serena estaba viendo por la ventana viendo el cielo y la Luna cresienta en eso recuerda a Luna

—luna donde estas te extraño espero que estés bien

Mientras en otra zona de Tokio

En una departamento se podía ver a dos morenos en la cocina preparando la cena bueno mas bien a uno el que la estaba preparando era el mayor tiene el cabello negro azabache ondulado semi largo es alto y musculoso. Con unas pecas cosa que lo ase ver un tanto infantl su ojos son agudos y algo afilados pero vivases lleva una playera negra sin mangas asiendo lucir sus bíceps y en el izquierdo tiene un tatuaje que dice "ASCE" con la "S" tachada y unos pantalones cortos asta la rodilla de color azul y unas pantuflas ya que el estaba cocinado unos okomillaki.

—Ace ya quiero comer tengo hambre.- decia el otro ya que su cabello es Igual de negro corto con rasgos infantiles ojos redondos nariz afilada y fina debajo de su ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz con dos puntadas, viste una camisa sin mangas roja, una pantalones azules y un sombrero tejido de paja colgando en su espalda.

—espérate Luffy ya falta poco no seas desesperado solo falta que prepare uno para Kaguya.- decía Ace que ya estaba por terminar el tercero y en eso aparece un gato negro de ojos rojos y una marca de una luna creciente amarilla en la frente la cual de un salto se sube a la espalda de Luffy para estar en su hombro el cual la toma y la carga de brazo mientras sonríe alegremente.

En eso algien entra al departamento un joven alto con rasgos finos un poco infantil ojos redondos en el ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz alrededor por una quemadura nariz fina, musculoso su cabello semi largo ondulado rubio viste unos pantalones largos azul cielo, con una camisa blanca y un saco azul rey al entrar deja su saco en el perchero, se quita las botas para ponerse las pantuflas en eso deja su mochila en el sichon mientras la gatita salda de los brazos de Luffy y corre para recibir al recién llegado.

—hola Kaguya como estas te extrañe todo el dia hermanos como están.- saludo el joven rubio

—buenas noches Sabo hoy si salisteis tarde de la universidad.- dijo Ace sacando el okomiyaki de la plancha y se lo da a Sabo.

—gracias Ace si hoy tuvimos examen sumando que entregar esos proyectos gracias por cuidar a Kaguya hoy.- respondio Sabo.

—no ay de que no me molesta cuidar ya que es nuestra mascota verdad gatita bonita.- decia Ace preparando el otro ya que Luffy ya estaba comiendo en eso Sabo le da el otro plato a Kaguya Ace no tardo mucho en terminar de aser su cena y los tres hermanos ce sentaron a cenar junto con la gatita

cuando terminaron de cenar se disponeros a darse un bacho los tres junto con Kaguya la cual estaba roja cosa que ellos siempre la atribuían por el agua caliente. Cuando terminaron de vallarse se visten y se dispusieron e ver películas Sabo tenia a Kaguya en sus piernas mientras la acariciaba y ella cómodamente en su regazo.

Fin capitulo 2

Hola a todos ya esta el capitulo 2 y les aclaro una cosa el "el trueno y el fuego" no lo e terminado aun le falta y claro que lo continuare espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Shanks solo cera cariñoso con Lita ya que el la quiere como una hija y los demás le tienen un gran carillo y si Usupp creció junto con Lita. Si es Luna la que esta con ASL mas adelante escribiré como llego Luna con ellos bueno asta la próxima bye


End file.
